


The Grey Storm

by MsSensibleKisses



Series: The Grey Storm [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asuto Needs Comfort Okay?!, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, NO torture, Not Telling Any Story Spoilers, eyeglasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19671211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSensibleKisses/pseuds/MsSensibleKisses
Summary: Slipping a secret comes with a dreadful price, Inamori Asuto learned this the hard way. Inazuma Japan grew seriously suspicious of his recent actions starting the time when he met his father after being absent for so many years. Once finding out his secret, he ran away into the harsh winter storm. Running out of energy from the cold and dark, he collapsed, with a light shone in his eye. Who is the one who saved him? How will Inamori Asuto's story turn out? Who is this player that will replace him in Inazuma Japan?Canon divergence starting from the near end of Episode 33 because we don't want Asuto chloroformed.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhh, hey! Welcome to my first story in AO3. I'm pretty shy about my work so I apologize in advance about any grammatical errors and other technical stuff. English is my second language, so... Yep, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said, and for some reason, I want to repeat...
> 
> Uhhhhhhhh, hey! Welcome to my first story in AO3. I'm pretty shy about my work so I apologize in advance about any grammatical errors and other technical stuff. English is my second language, so... Yep, I hope you enjoy!

_"It isn't what I mean!"_

No.

_"Asuto? Are you alright? It isn't like you to act like this."_

Stop.

_"Let me get this straight to the point. Are you... the second wolf?"_

Please.

_"First, you are late for practice. Second, is that you're hiding something from us. Now, disappear for a whole day, with the reason of being with your father who is impractically absent your whole life. What is wrong with you? Don't tell me, are you one of Orion's disciple?"_

**ENOUGH!**

It was freezing, winter evening, with the moon and the stars as the only source of light. A trail of steps is slowly masked by the falling snow, leaving no trace of a person who walked through a dense forest.

The moonlight was covered by a blanket of clouds, bringing the scene to a dim. Winds howl as temperatures continue to drop.

Struggling to walk in the darkness, tears stream down the cheeks of a black-haired boy. His hands are clutching on his growling stomach as he carries on his journey to nothingness. His jacket was tattered in large cuts, soaked in red color. He knew running away was the only option left after that secret slipped. But, doing it in a foreign country, he didn't think of the consequences before it was too late.

Inamori Asuto knew the risks, costs and everything that will be lost. But his instincts kicked in as those words escaped his mouth. He already muttered profanity for the foolishness he committed to his damn life. Enduring the shivers and the numbness, he knew that he will not last long.

He didn't realize that his sight cannot see the details of the path he is traversing. His voided eyes lost focus of the road he's walking on. Slowly, wobbling, Asuto's balance shifted as his vision only saw black.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Dull eyes open to a room basked in warm light. Red camellias in full color are found in a vase just across the room. IV drops are faintly heard, that's when Inamori Asuto grasped that he's in a hospital room. That's also when he realized, his perception is blurry. He can make out the simple shapes and colors, but from little to no detail at all.

It didn't matter to him. Asuto contemplated to his thoughts.

_'Why? Why am I here?'_

_'Who in the world is caring enough for this worthless person to be healed?'_

_'How?'_

_'When?'_

_'What am I doing here?'_

_‘They don’t even care how am I feeling now. Why should I?’_

He then remembered something.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Before his consciousness faded, a strange light harshly greeted his eyes, as a silhouette approaches. It grabs a hold of him, assuring present in his voice, speaking, "Asuto, everything is going to be alright, hang on. Please, stay with me... **Asu-** "

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Sitting down on the hospital bed on what seems like an hour pass without uttering a single word as he heard a door slide open. He saw a man with brown long hair. Asuto immediately realized who he was. It was Shinjou Takuma.

“I’m glad you woke up, Inamori-kun”, he turned around, “I’ll go get a doctor.” As soon as walked out the door, Asuto saw someone hurriedly walk in. That man is Inamori Masato, his father, who kneeled to his side and asked, “Asuto? Are you alright? Thank goodness you’re awake. You’ve been out for four days and… and I was so worried.”

“T-tou-chan…” The word was dryly spoken, waterworks slowly forming in his eyes, leaning into his father’s chest as he was returned with a deep embrace. “I-I got it out. They were furious...”

“Hey, hey, Asuto, it’s alright. Just let it all out.” He placed his forehead to his son’s, linking it, “Always remember that I am always with you, I’ll take care of you.”

The doctor arrived and started checking on Asuto’s vitals. There were some minor scrapes, bruises, and huge cuts which will require some medicine to heal. A scar would be left on his left arm for a horrendous cut that he sustained. The doctor also said that he was lucky, he was found out just the time he passed out or else he would have gotten severe hypothermia. Asuto won’t be released out of the hospital just yet, as the doctor needs to check his health more to make sure he’s fully okay. The doctor left, with Shinjou Takuma once again entering the room.

“Inamori-san, Inamori-kun”, Shinjou greeted with a nod. Masato greeted back with a nod, saying, “Shinjou-dono, thank you for saving my son. I don’t what would I do if the news got out that he was missing, or worse, found dead.”

“Shinjou-san, saved me?” Asuto puzzled, looking at the mentioned man. “Thank you”, he smiled with a light bow.

“It is what I would always do – helping children, and you are no exception”, Shinjou’s face stiffened as his eyes narrowed, “Why are you alone in that dark forest without much to defend yourself?” he questioned. “With those injuries and ruined clothes, I suspect there is something”, walking to the other side of the room, “Misunderstanding? Wrongdoing? Leaving? Or… absconding?”

Asuto looked down, “I guess I should explain everything”, he murmured. “My team- no”, he took a deep breath as he once again begins his explanation.

“It all began the first time I saw Tou-chan. Some of the Inazuma Japan members we’re having a suspicion of my actions. I got late for practice, and everything else went downhill from the time I visited Orion’s Training Facility. They can’t understand the joy of someone who just wants to spend time with their loved one. They should know that having no parental figure around can stress someone out. That’s when I started feeling useless about myself. Everyone has their parents or relatives cheering for them, hugging them for winning. Receiving all the warmth in their arms anytime they needed it. I believe that Kaa-chan is always around but, they should be proud that I reunited with my father. I wouldn’t be part of Inazuma Japan if it weren’t for my motivation to find my father…”

The men in the room were shocked by his words. Asuto then continued, “They don’t care about a friend who lost so much. They are selfish jerks who only look out for their own good. I…” His eyes are already red from the tears of letting out all his burdens, slowly easing the weight he’s carrying throughout his soccer journey. “I hate them!” He yelled as he clenched his fists, slowly rubbing his already swollen eyes. “I don’t want to go back…”

Masato light brushed his son’s back, pulling him into a hug. “They won’t hurt you anymore. I am here. Shinjou-san is here. There are people who care for you, always know that. You are not worthless.” Releasing himself from the hug, he cupped Asuto’s chin affirming to him, “I see a bright, brave, kind-hearted, determined boy who lives in the words that giving up is never an option.”

“I love you. Keep those words in here.” Masato pointed to Asuto’s chest, smiling.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Several hours have passed in this hospital room, Shinjou Takuma already left an hour ago, as he has some agenda to discuss with the Orion Foundation. Leaving the father-son duo in their own paces, watching television. It was a sports talk show, currently discussing about the FFI and a particular team which made Asuto flinch, it is- no, _was_ the team he was part of, Inazuma Japan.

“Inazuma Japan really is an incredible team in terms of on-the-spot strategies and miracles that come when they’re in a match.”

“Indeed, they are Watanabe-san!”

“They could’ve been a total powerhouse when Akira-kun is around.”

“We never thought he would retire from soccer at an early age. He was a young prodigy that took the world in storm. He’s around thirteen right now.”

Asuto looked at his father and called his attention, “Tou-chan?”

“Yes, Asuto?” Masato responded.

“Did you know who Akira is?” Asuto asked, tilting his head for a bit.

“Yes, I did.” He answered with a smile, but frowned as he said, “But the last time I saw him was around six years ago.”

“Can you tell me more?” Asuto's eyes gleamed, looking at the older person.

“Sure", Masato responded. “He is actually Shinjou-san’s son, Shinjou Akira. He was a child who easily got lost into his realm of thoughts. Whenever he has a strategy or gameplay in mind, he made sure to write it down on a piece of paper. If not, he would tell his friend, Froy Girikanan. If Froy was not available, he would probably tell Ichihoshi Mitsuru.”

Asuto flinched and said, “You mean, the grandson of Orion Foundation’s Chairman.”

“Well, former Chairman, I would tell you the details later." Asuto's father commented as he continued, “His skills in playing soccer was unparalleled. If he, Mitsuru, and Froy would play, they are impossible to beat. When they were small, I suppose. Ever since he got a chance to study at a Japanese university at the age of seven, he put all his time and dedication to study astrophysics, telling that he would be back soon. But he never returned.”

Asuto looked at Masato in awe as his questions kept coming, “Do you know where he is now Tou-chan?”

“I don’t know", the older man shrugged, “Whenever I try to mention Akira-kun’s wellbeing from Shinjou-dono, he always changes the subject. Which he always does when he doesn’t want to talk about something.”

“Will I ever get to play with him?” The boy frowned at the response.

“I’m not sure. Well, no one saw him for a long time. But what Shinjou-san does a few years ago is send of him.” Masato took out a black phone and showed a photo to his son.

“He looks so cool!”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

In a park somewhere, a white-haired boy sighed as he looked down on his phone. It was today. “It’s been a while, huh?”

He brought the phone to his ear as he contacted someone…

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Hikaru-kun, you know with the personality mixing, there is something important I needed to discuss with you. You’re not busy today, right?”

_“Uh, yes, I suppose. What’s up?”_

“It’s today, you always know that.” Froy looked up to the sky and smiled.

_“It’s that time of the year again?”_ Hikaru asked on the other side of the line.

“Yeah. I think we should send another letter to Akira. Maybe he would respond this time,” Froy answered.

He heard a sigh on the phone, _“You’re never giving up, aren’t you?”_ There was a slight pause before continuing, _“Of course I’m not giving up on him as well. I miss him.”_

“Well, there’s the enthusiasm I know.” He chuckled. “Meet me at that place at three in the afternoon, does that sound okay?”

_“Sure. See you later then. I’ll bring the paper.”_ Hikaru eagerly replied.

“Then you’ll leave the pens to me.” Froy ended the call, revealing his wallpaper to be him, Hikaru, and a brown-haired boy with pink eyes. His hair is nicely combed in an undercut, all of them smiling, holding a gold trophy.

“Damn it Akira.” Froy frowned as a single tear dropped from his eye. Looking at the sky once more, he whispered into the winds, “Where are you?”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

“How is he? Sitting down on a luxurious office chair, a man asked Shinjou with his fingers crossed as his elbows are resting on a wooden table.

“He’s surprisingly okay. It’s safe to say that he doesn’t want to be there anymore. Probably the type to value friendship as one of the most valuable things in life, and his is very fragile”, Shinjou answered monotonously.

“Are you sure you don’t want him back yet?” The person once again asked.

“He’s not ready yet”, Shinjou once again answered.

“He is one of the most valuable assets in this company’s future.” The person sipped on porcelain ware, filled with tea, and continued, “As soon as you’re ready.”

“Also, I think Froy will be delighted to see him again.”

“Of course”, Shinjou headed out to the door, before closing, he reminded, “Please, don’t forget what we’ve discussed some time ago.”

The person smirked as he answered, “My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update as frequent as other writers because I'm a student, so I apologize if this will cause any inconvenience to the readers. Well then, this wraps up the first chapter, so, see you in the second chapter!


	2. The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru seems distracted while writing the letters with Froy. Asuto was released from the hospital after a few days and Masato noticed something wrong. Shinjou had a small talk with the chairman and surprisingly, accompanied Asuto somewhere. But what was Hikaru hiding from Inazuma Japan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of The Grey Storm. And thank you all for leaving kudos and supporting my first chapter. (Seriously though, it is overwhelming guys.) Uhhh, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> (Froy must be protected at all costs! *makes the airplane sound in the background*)

Scribbling down on a blue paper. Hikaru slowly writes the letter as his gaze looked elsewhere. Ignoring someone calling him, "Hikaru..."

_'Asuto, where are you?'_

"Hey, Hikaru."

He remembered the pained expression of Asuto's face running, as he ran into the winter night. Keeping his pace to follow him, he knew something was up, he had a chance to tell him everything that felt wrong. _But he didn't._

Calling out his name, only to be left in vain, watching his teammate's lips before finally disappearing. _'A-'_

**"Hikaru!"**

Looking up to face his best friend, Hikaru flinched as he stopped his pen from moving. "Uh, Froy, what is it?" He asked, lifting the pen from the paper.

"Are you okay?" Froy asked, slightly tilting his head, slowly reaching his lips into the straw as he slowly sipped on a lemonade.

"Ahhh, it's nothing. How's your project, by the way?" Hikaru answered, forcing a smile, making an unhappy Froy shook his head in disapproval.

"It's still going fine but Hikaru, I know that expression of yours. Let me guess, something went wrong", Froy commented, receiving a nod from the blunet. "I haven't seen that expression from you in a long time. Last time was when our coach quit the team before our finals match."

"Well I-I..."Stuttering at the boy's response, Hikaru can't keep his composure as he finally frowned, clenching the pen in hand.

"Well, if you're not comfortable, you can tell me another time", Froy cut in, giving a concerned smile to his best friend.

"Thank you, but I think it's best to tell you. It's because I can't trust anyone in my team now.” Letting out a deep sigh, Hikaru narrowed his gaze. Quietly placing the pen on the table, it made a small chime. Blue eyes meet blue, as he clarified…

“Well, what's left of our teamwork, that is."

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Two days have passed and Asuto is released from the hospital. He and his father are in a taxicab ride just as the sun is rising. Masato reached into a small duffel bag telling his son, “Asuto, I want to give you something.”

“What is it Tou-chan?” Asuto asked, looking at his father with bright eyes.

“Here”, he handed his son a cream-colored envelope with a red was sealed on front.

“Huh”, Asuto then opened the letter, he squinted his eyes as he tried to read, “I can’t read the letter. Is it written in Russian?”

“No, he told me it was written in Japanese, wait – your eyes...” Masato is quite surprised as he looked at his son zooming the letter towards and away from his face.

“Sorry for not telling you earlier. I just thought it was unneeded”, Asuto frowned.

“We need to get this checked soon. I know someone great at optometry”, his father replied, assuring Asuto it will be alright.

“Thank you, Tou-chan”, he smiled from Masato’s words. He then asked, “So... What’s the letter all about?”

“Well, it’s a letter from Shinjou-san, he said that only you should read it”, the older Inamori responded.

“I’ll guess the letter can wait”, the younger one shrugged in response.

“Well, here we are”, looking outside the cab, there was the well-known headquarters of the Orion Foundation.

Walking down the main entrance into the lobby, Masato informed his son, “Shinjou-san said that you are currently under the protection program of the Orion Foundation. It means that no harm is coming in your way anytime soon.”

He got a card from the receptionist and they both entered an elevator, “For now, you will stay here, to keep you safe. There are some None Disclosure Agreements to sign tomorrow. That will make sure no one from the outside can know that you’re here, especially from the media and _them_.”

“After getting some rest, I’ll show you around”, he further explained as they both walked out the lift. Walking down the hallway, they reached the room labeled 108. Masato tapped the card on a sensor as the door opened.

“This is your room”, the room revealed to be hefty for Asuto’s size. There’s a clear glass wall giving a scenic view of the outside on the left side of the room. There is a mint comforter bed on the right side. An apple green circular rug is present underneath a small sofa and a flat television near the glass wall. A bookshelf is on the left corner of the room. Just beside it is a sleek forest green desk with lamplight and some writing materials in a mahogany organizer. Both are near another door leading to the bathroom. He laughed for a bit and looked at his son, “I just hope you like the color green.”

“How did you figure out my favorite color?” Asuto gaped at the view staring eye-to-eye at his father.

“Call that…” Masato thought a bit and answered, “a father’s intuition.”

Asuto walked in and dropped to the bed, “But, I think it’s too much…”

“No, it’s not. Anything for you, bud”, he left the card on the desk as he went back to the door. “I left the card on the desk; I have a duplicate with me so I can check on you.”

“I tell them not to disturb you for now so you can adjust. I’ll see you later, I need to check on something for now”, he said closing the door.

“Hey, Tou-chan?” Asuto called out, making Masato open the door again, “Is there anything you need Asuto?”

“I just wanted to say thank you, for everything.” Asuto smiled looking at his father with a sincere smile.

Masato gently responded with another smile and closed the door. Asuto is left alone in the room as he drifted to sleep with a single tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

A gentle sea breeze brushed on as he stands on a rocky cliff as he heard a voice, “The air feels really fresh.” He saw a young boy sitting on the very edge of the cliff. _‘That’s me!’_

“I guess this place is pretty relaxing.” He stared out at the peaceful view. He heard a feminine voice calling his name as he felt the rock he’s sitting on slowly slip.

“Woah!” His younger self panicked as he quickly slipped off the cliff. Stretching his arms to the unreachable top, yelling endlessly.

 _‘Wait! Kaa-chan!’_ the current Asuto shouted as he saw his mother running, looked down the cliff as she screamed out his name to the heavens.

**“ASUTO!”**

He reached out to touch his mother’s shoulders knowing that he’s safe.

_“Kaa-chan…”_

He’s here.

_“Hey, Kaa-chan!”_

He’s not going to leave.

_“Kaa-chan, please listen to me!”_

He’s going to make her know that he’s well and he loves her.

He reached out as far as he could, just a bit further. 

_“Kaa-chan! I’m here! I’m here!”_

Only to know that his hand didn't make it, as he was agonizingly pulled by a black vortex, swallowing him.

“ _KAA-CHAN!!!”_

But then again, he was never heard.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

“Asuto! Asuto! Wake up! Hey, bud! It’s alright.” He slowly felt his consciousness swirling back to reality as he felt someone shaking him.

“What happened?” Asuto looked at the person, which is his father, who is worriedly looking at him.

“You’ve got a nightmare. You’re crying in your sleep.” Masato answered as Asuto sat on his bed, crossing his legs. “Can you remember the details?”

“I... Can’t remember...” Asuto thought of the dream more only to say, “Wait. Inakuni Island... I think I...”

“Maybe you can remember it in another time.”, Masato patted his son on the back, as he reminded Asuto, “By the way, it’s two in the afternoon. We can go out if you want. Buy some clothes or eat in a restaurant.”

“I would like that”, his son replied.

“Well then, there are some clothes in there the foundation provided in the bathroom, and maybe you need a breath of fresh air”, Masato informed.

“Or I could visit the optometrist you talked about”, Asuto suggested.

“Splendid! We could also do that,” Masato supported as he head to the door.

“You can prepare now. I’ll meet you in the lobby later”, he said as he closed the door in front of him to give his son time to do so.

Some time passed as Asuto changed clothes. He tried to wear a yellow jacket, but he thought, _‘Too hot…’_ So, he wore a black shirt with small white stripes and blue chino shorts, along with black rubber shoes to go instead.

Grabbing the card and placing it in a pocket, he went out the door. Walking to an intersection, he bumped to someone, so he apologized, “Uh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, there’s no harm done”, said the man who he bumped into, who is seen to have long with hair.

“Please, excuse me”, Asuto excused himself as he walked away. The man looked at the boy. His eyebrow raised in interest as he continued walking.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Shinjou Takuma is a busy man, being the personal adviser to the Chairman of the Orion Foundation is no easy task. He already finished his paperwork for today in his office. A knock is heard on the door, he looked at the person going in. “Excuse me Sir”, a woman in an office attire walked towards his table.

“There are two letters that are addressed to your post”, she handed the letters to him. “Well then, I am taking my leave. Excuse me.”

He looked at the letters and sighed, he knew that fact from whom the letters came from. Looking at the left side of his desk, a picture of three young people holding a trophy. As a matter of fact, it is the same picture from the one found on Froy Girikanan’s phone.

Shinjou sighed, thinking, ‘These two never change...’ But slowly smiled as he then stood up and glanced to the glass window, ‘...and I respect that. They never leave someone behind.’

He then heard a knock on the door, where then a man came in who Shinjou recognizes, greeting him with a respected tone, “Chairman.”

“How is Inamori Asuto?” he asked, looking at Shinjou.

“He is doing well, Sir”, Shinjou answered.

“Well then.” Bernard walked to his side to see the outside, “By the way, I saw something special about Akira-kun.”

Shinjou raised an eyebrow a tiny bit as he looked at his boss, “What is it that concerns my son?”

“I saw from my two eyes that he possesses a potent ability.”

Bernard simply said explaining, “If the book we recovered from a man called Master D is true, only thirty has it, but seven can only wield it in every generation.”

“I think you have that ability, right?” Shinjou slowly nodded in response as he noticed Bernard placing something on his table before walking out of his office. “Well then, monitor Asuto as much as you please. I noticed something amiss from his eyes. Better have him check a doctor about it.”

Shinjou answered with a firm, “Of course, Sir.”

“By the way...” Before closing the door, he said something that caught Shinjou’s immediate attention, “We need to dispatch Akira soon. After all, he is the key. Keep me updated about the progress.”

“I’ll keep you updated, Sir”, Shinjou answered before Bernard closed the door.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Going down to the lobby Shinjou stopped and thought, _‘I should pay him a visit.’_

“Shinjou-san!” He heard someone call him and saw a certain teenager he was just going to visit and his father. He walked towards them as Masato said, “I am taking him to the optometrist. You can join if you want.”

“Sure. I finished my work for today.”

“Let’s go.” The three went outside as Asuto got his eyes checked from an optometrist.

As they got in a clinic, they are greeted by a jolly woman named Sawashiro Miyaki, a Japanese optometrist who worked in Russia for a decade. She has green hair tied up to a small ponytail and a pair of red eyes were twinkling. What Asuto noticed is that she is wearing a set of red braces.

After some tests, it was determined that Asuto is farsighted and he needs a pair of prescription glasses. They let the boy pick a design which is a rectangular frameless glasses with the arms colored in dark blue. She also gave him some eye drops to help with his vision when he doesn’t have his glasses. What was surprising is that Shinjou covered the expenses for the entire visit, which made Asuto thank him and he thought that is was embarrassing.

As soon as Asuto and Masato got out of the clinic, Shinjou smiled at the woman, “Sawashiro-sensei, thank you very much.”

“Of course, of course, anything for you”, Miyuki smiled and reminded him, “Keep me updated about Akira-kun.”

“I will”, Shinjou assured with a nod. “See you then.”

“Shinjou-san!” Miyuki called and told him, “Well, if you’re not busy, can you help me with something?”

“Sure, what is it?” Shinjou smiled.

“Can you monitor him the times he’s using his eye drops? The drops I gave him is the final product of the description you gave me. Well, if it doesn’t bother you?” Miyuki asked with a pair of puppy eyes.

Shinjou sighed and answered, “Of course, I’ll keep in touch.”

“Thank you Shin-san.” Miyuki clapped her hands as she goofily smiled.

“Whatever Mi-san”, Shinjou rolled his eyes as he closed the door with a bell ring. As he got outside, he heard his phone ring, he realized something. He made a grave mistake and quickly answered, “This is Shinjou Takuma speaking.”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

By every passing minute, in a bedroom, Hikaru is growing more and more anxious in his quarters. He knew that his team trusts him after becoming the embodiment of two personalities mixing, but some of them hate the person who he trusts the most now. However, he is still hiding something.

Shinjou Takuma gave him one final request at the cruise ship before heading off to be free with his own choices. _‘How am I supposed to do it now?!’_

His hands are already red from punching the walls. He was doing his mission with all the will he could do. It is all because _he knew_.

Just when he was so close, Hikaru was planning everything down to each detail, only to fall apart when he escaped. He was willing to chase him in the night, only to be stopped by the other members.

That is when he decided, he needed to escape. But to do so, he needed to contact someone.

_“This is Shinjou Takuma speaking."_


	3. Ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to the third chapter of The Grey Storm! So, I got motivated to work on this chapter that I decided to upload it 13(?) hours earlier! (Not that it will make any difference.)
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for supporting this story! Seriously, this support is overwhelming. I'll do my best to improve more. Please enjoy!
> 
> And a bit of a heads up, nothing serious, it's just this chapter has some Russian words in it. I'm a beginner so please don't judge if there's something wrong. Aaaaahhhhhhh please don't get triggered.

_“This is Shinjou Takuma speaking.”_ Hikaru heard a voice on the other line of his call.

“Hello, yes, Shinjou-san?” He droopily said, scared of the possible things that might happen.

_“Ahhhh, isn’t it Ichihoshi-kun? How are you?”_ Shinjou said, keeping his voice in a monotone.

“I-it’s I feel horrible, he…” Hikaru hesitated as he felt his tears forming. “He…”

_“I should’ve told you as soon as I knew.”_ The boy stiffened on the man’s words, only to mutter, “I… Wait… Huh?”

_“Meet me at the mall you and Froy used to hang out at four-thirty. I’ll explain everything when you get there.”_ Shinjou dropped the line and left Hikaru frozen on the spot. He doubted, however, what does the man know without informing him. “What if…”

Pausing for a bit, he knew that thought was impossible. But there’s nothing wrong about speculating, right? Knowing what to do, he went out, without anyone else from the team saw him. If Shinjou Takuma wants to meet with him, he understood that there is something urgent, _really_ urgent.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Masato left Shinjou and Asuto for a bit as he was going to pick up some letters he needs to receive. Asuto looked at the clothes and a pair of shoes he liked or took interest in with awe. He looked at the man in a suit beside him, “Are you really sure Shinjou-san? It’s a bit too generous.”

“No worries”, the man in question smiled, pointing Asuto to the fitting room. “You can go to the fitting room to see what suits you.”

“Alright, I’ll try the soccer attire first!” Asuto excitedly nodded and closed a metal door in front of him.

Making sure that Asuto locked the door, Shinjou brought his phone out and texted, ‘Go to the only clothing store on the second floor. I’ll see you there.’

He immediately saw Hikaru going in as the incoming teen greeted, “Shinjou-san.”

“Ever since Asuto-kun disappeared, everyone went haywire and the teamwork was at its worst. If this goes on more, I wanted to leave the team”, Hikaru said, looking serious and Shinjou narrowed his eyebrows.

“I’ll approve, whatever your choice is. Following your heart is all that matters. But don’t make it too obvious. Wait for the right time and go for it”, Shinjou softened, patting Hikaru on the shoulder.

The door opened to see Asuto smiling, which made Hikaru frozen on the spot.

“I finished picking the…” Asuto stopped beaming only to see Hikaru with Shinjou. He could feel his world stop as he whispered the last word, “…clothes.”

“Asuto-kun…” Hikaru took a step forward, never blinking.

“Ichiho…” Asuto muttered as he was abruptly hugged by the blue-haired boy.

“Asuto-kun, where have you been? I was… I was so scared that you ran away like that. I don’t want to believe that you died that night, on that snowy night” Hikaru hurriedly spoke, never letting go, letting his tears freely flow.

“I am… I am so sorry Ichihoshi”, Asuto exclaimed, also crying on his right shoulder. This was a bittersweet reunion, warm in each other's arms, but the weight they've been carrying on their shoulders after these days doesn't seem to lighten in this meeting.

“But it was wrong of them to assume that you…” Hikaru let go only to notice that, “You’re wearing eyeglasses.” He slightly chuckled along with the sniffles, on the presence of the specs on his face.

“Ah, yeah, I’m farsighted… I never told anyone about it”, Asuto chuckled.

Hikaru faced the older man as he asked, “How did you find him, Shinjou-san?”

“I’ll explain it all as soon as we go somewhere else”, Shinjou smiled as he saw these two teenagers chatting to each other, “After paying for Asuto’s clothes.”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

They went to a café as Hikaru started asking, “Shinjou-san can you please explain everything?”

“I was the one who found him passed out in a forest. He was full of wounds and bruises. So Inamori-kun is brought to the hospital to get treated. I also contacted his father so he could check on his son as soon as possible. He explained everything that happened in the Kazani Sports Center”, Shinjou explained, which he then followed with a question, “Did you feel them judging him?”

Hikaru stopped for a moment, seeing Asuto beside him listening to his upcoming response intently, “I did. But it was just a presumption as first, so I can’t tell Asuto about it just yet. Only to find out… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

A waitress approached them bringing them their orders of two drinks and a snack, “Извините меня, господа. Это ваши заказы. Я надеюсь, вам понравится их. (Excuse me, gentlemen. Here are your orders.)” And then she left, but not after getting a response.

“Спасибо. (Thank you.)” Someone said, earning a response from two people who looked aghast at the direction where the voice came from.

“Asuto, you can…” Hikaru commented, almost speechless at the discovery of something new from his friend.

The boy in the topic, embarrassingly answered, “Only a few words. I could pick up some words from what I’ve heard during my stay here.”

“That’s cool!” Hikaru remarked, only to see Asuto happily munching on a custard-filled pastry called “ponchik”.

Shinjou continues, “So, the Orion Foundation took him in, under the Protection Program, to make sure that he’s fine. We’re solving some issues, and thought of one thing”, he pauses making sure Asuto looks at him. “Asuto, are you willing to migrate here in Russia?”

“Huh?” He stopped munching on his order, with his eyes widened.

“I know it’s a bit sudden but… It’s for your good.” Shinjou explained, intently looking at the boy with soft eyes.

“How about my passport and all the documents… My passport is back at the…” Asuto tries to reason, with Hikaru answering, “I can get your passport, I know where it was hidden. Your documents can be requested, and your father is here so, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’ll think about it. It’s just what will happen to Kaa-chan’s house, home, and all things that will be left there? I’m just worried”, trying to think of other reasons, he continues to speak, “Also… My phone! I left it there at…”

“I already handled that”, Shinjou this time is the one who answers, handing a cellphone to Asuto, “Here, I already placed my number in here. Your father told me about your likings of the color green.”

“Thank you”, Asuto sunk in his seat, seeing that the cellphone has a soccer ball keychain.

“I’ll give you my number”, Hikaru took his blue phone out.

“I’ll give you my new one, so we can update each other”, Asuto replied as they exchanged numbers.

Hikaru looked at the time as he finished his tea, “Oh shoot, I need to go now.”

“I’ll see you again soon…” Asuto smiled as he gave a sad smile.

“Yeah”, Hikaru responded as he gave a sincere light bow to the adult, “Shinjou-san, thank you.” He then turned to the other teen saying, “I’ll make sure to text you later, Asuto-kun. Well, unless there’s practice.”

“Sure!” Asuto smiled as he waved the other teen goodbye. He finished his snack, only to say, “I think I found my favorite; I want more…”

Shinjou noticed Asuto wanting more of the ponchik, he called his attention, “Hey, Inamori-kun. Since you can’t just stay in your room all day, I’ll give you access to the soccer field inside the Foundation.”

“Really? There’s a soccer field in the building?” Inamori asked, to be followed with another question, “But, how am I supposed to know where I am going to, Shinjou-san?”

“You can ask around in the building, the best place to do so is the receptionist, so you can familiarize yourself with the surroundings”, Shinjou answered, smiling.

“Oh, okay”, Asuto nodded, only to see a box of ponchik brought to their table, the waitress said that Asuto ordered the millionth ponchik sold at the store, so he gets a free dozen. They both left the café with hands full.

“Thank you very much, Shinjou-san,” Asuto said as Shinjou only continued smiling.

They met up with Masato who thanked Shinjou for accompanying Asuto. Shinjou went home as Asuto and his father went back to the Orion Headquarters.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

‘Wait a moment… He’s only wearing light clothes, isn’t he feeling cold? It is possible that af-’

A certain blue-haired midfielder thought before his attention is swayed to someone else’s voice, “Hey Ichihoshi, where have you been?”

He saw a pink-haired person, who is known as the Tactical Emperor – Nosaka Yuuma. Hikaru answered, “I just got back from a walk.”

“Okay. There will be practice later for the upcoming match against Russia. We need to come up with new strategies to counter theirs. You know their plays after all,” Nosaka said, walking away.

“Sure. I’ll be there”, Hikaru responded.

“Wait, what’s that green blot on your back?” Nosaka halted.

“What? There is? Where?” Hikaru panickily checked.

“There, we need to get this cleaned.” Nosaka pointed before walking away.

“Uh, thank you for noticing,” Hikaru said, only to see Nosaka gone.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

“Mr. Inamori, good evening. I’m here to bring your dinner.” A woman brought a tray of food to Asuto’s room, handing him the tray, he said, “Um, good evening. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, call me by the telephone provided beside your door when you need something” the woman smiled before closing the door.

After eating, he tried to watch a program on the television, but nothing interests him. He glanced towards the bookshelf, to see a book catching his eye, “Learning Russian?”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

“The Last Resort is incomplete…” Haizaki said.

“So, it seems”, Nosaka then responded.

“Who will stand in for Asuto in completing the technique?” Haizaki then asked looked at Gouenji for a possible hope.

“There is only one person capable of going in such power”, Gouenji sternly looked, narrowing his eyebrows. “However…”

“However, what?” Hiura asked, wearing a serious detective look on his face.

“We don’t know how to contact this player. Kidou-san already tried to contact the mentioned player, but no one seems to know where this player is”, Gouenji explained, looking at the few people he’s around with.

“Who is this player?” Endou then asked looking at Gouenji with the same seriousness in his eyes.

Gouenji answered, “He is known as The Grey Storm.”

“Grey Storm?! You don’t mean-” Haizaki blurted out.

“Yes, Shinjou Akira. The renowned genius son of Shinjou Takuma, the assistant to the Chairman of the Orion Foundation. They said he mastered the ultimate forms of playing soccer at the age of five”, Kiyama explained, continuing, “But that means we’re going to risk that certain possibility that he’s a disciple of Orion. The worst possible scenario is he doesn’t want to join the team. He retired from playing soccer when he was seven. Which was a long time ago.”

“It’s either that, or it would be impossible to master The Last Resort within the duration of FFI, causing the team falling apart even further,” Gouenji stated knowing that he is the only hope to get the team to work again together.

“How are we going to do this?” Hikaru then spoke out after being silent.

“That’s what I don’t know…” Gouenji frowned, as they continued practicing for the match against Russia which will happen in a week.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Flipping through the book, Asuto read thoroughly as he picked up every information he needs to know, that’s when he came to his senses, “Huh?”

“It’s easy to understand”, he then realized, motivating himself. “Well, then I’ll keep on learning.”

Glancing to his new phone, there were no new messages, so he thought, _‘Ichihoshi is probably busy. I’ll get a text soon anyway.’_

“I should use those drops again”, he got his eye drops, removed his eyeglasses, and have a drop fall into each of his eyes, blinking before he got into reading again.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Morning came and Asuto opened his door to see another woman bringing him breakfast, greeting her, “доброе утро! (Good morning!)”

“ты можешь говорить на русском? (You can speak Russian?)” The woman looked amused.

“немного. (Just a little.)” Asuto said, smiling.

The woman then switched her language as she spoke in Japanese, “Well then. Keep it up!” Then, she closed the door.

After having breakfast, he received a text from his father, reading, _‘I’ll be busy today. Enjoy the day doing the things that you liked.’_

Asuto then remembered, “Oh well then, Shinjou-san said there is a soccer field somewhere.”

He dressed up in a light blue soccer uniform he got yesterday and a black rubber shoes to match. He got out of his room and walked down the hallway, to see a certain white-haired man walking towards his direction.

“Ah, доброе утро. (Good morning.)” Asuto politely greeted.

“No need to force yourself, I can speak Japanese just fine”, the man said, stopping in his tracks.

“Wait, a moment”, Asuto remembered something only to realize one thing, deeply bowing, he apologized, “I’m sorry I bumped into you yesterday.”

“No, don’t be”, he faced Asuto and the teen made a weird face.

Asuto tilted his head slightly as he said to the man, “You look like someone…”

“Do I?” The man said, expecting an answer from the boy.

“Ah, you look like Froy Girikanan”, Asuto rambled before quickly composing himself, “Oh sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet, I’m…”

“Inamori Asuto-kun from Inazuma Japan, correct?” He said making Asuto lose his composure again.

“Ah well former- I mean yes. I mean-” The teen stumbles on his words, not knowing what to say to the man.

“Don’t push yourself, I know what happened”, the older person assured.

“Oh, that only means you know about that”, Asuto frowns, looking down.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. Maybe we could discuss this in my office”, the kid nodded as he said those words. He turned again, walking. This time, with the boy following him. They went into an elevator as they went into the 15th floor, which made the younger person quite uncomfortable among the silence.

They stopped in front of a two-sided wooden door as the man stopped and pressed his card on the scanner opening it, “I’ll introduce myself. I’m Bernard Girikanan, the Chairman of the Orion Foundation.”

Asuto, agape from shock, felt panic course in his veins as he gulped in fear, “Sir, I thought…”

“It was my associate; I was out that time”, they walked in and Bernard offered the poor boy a seat, where he then sat at.

“I’m really sorry I bumped into you yesterday”, Asuto once again bowed deeply.

“No, don’t be. So, I heard you got your eyes checked, considering you have your glasses on your face”, the chairman said making Asuto adjust them.

“Yes, I am actually farsighted, so I needed some correctional glasses”, the teen smiled waiting for anything else the Chairman has to say. But inside he is having a breakdown of what he should do as his thoughts are all over the place.

“Where are you headed today?” The man asked.

“Well, Shinjou-san told me there was a soccer field in the building and I thought of practicing today”, the kid replied still cautious about the words he is saying.

“Well, it’s on the tenth floor”, he pointed.

“Thank you for telling me”, Asuto bowed lightly.

“Inamori-kun”, Bernard thought of something Shinjou said to him a while ago, “I was wondering about your possible migration.”

“About that…” the boy cowered in his seat, he said, “I still haven’t decided yet, Sir.”

“Well, if you decided to do so, I was hoping you would join Perfect Spark”, the Chairman suggested making Asuto surprised.

“The Russian national representative team? Why did you think of that?” Asuto asked, staying still on his seat.

“I saw the potential within you; I just felt that you could perfect those skills with them”, Bernard explains, crossing the fingers on his hands with his elbows lightly placed on the table, “And they were missing something in their plays.”

“You are the perfect candidate to supply their hidden weak spot.”

Waiting for a moment to respond, Bernard said, “Think about it. There’s no deadline, and they will welcome you with open arms as one of their own.”

“I will consider that in my decision, Sir”, Asuto took a moment to analyze everything the man had said. He greeted the chairman as he closed the door, “Thank you for having me here.”

“Very well, take care”, Bernard smirked and started doing his paperwork for today.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

Hidden in a dark room somewhere, a grey-haired boy walks alone in what seems to be an abandoned lab. Countless test tubes, some of which are broken, chemicals spilled on the tiled floor, and wires that are all leading into a metal sleeping pod. With a handheld flashlight as the only source of light, he noticed a brown file folder. Untouched over the years, he read the title, “The Project C.R.A?”

Opening it, his eyes widen with every sentence in. Flipping the pages drastically, he violently shook his head in disbelief, “No, it can’t be…”

Reaching the final page, he knew the information wasn’t enough, not if he asked the man himself. “Shinjou-san, what are you hiding?”

Narrowing his gaze on a single picture, he muttered, “But, if that’s the case, then, Asuto…”


	4. The Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Yes everyone, I rose from the dead and will probably die again after a few weeks. School really took my writing schedule off-track and will do it again once the third semester starts.
> 
> (The fourth chapter was also a pain to write and also a bit rushed as there's a few details left out.)

“Hey Ichihoshi, how are you today?” A certain green cellphone is held up against Asuto’s ear, laying down on his bed, leaning on the left.

_“Asuto-kun, I’m feeling well”_ , a joyful voice is heard on the other side of the line.

“How are the…” Asuto paused for a bit and continued, slowly, “things there?”

_“Well, everyone was divided when you disappeared”_ , Ichihoshi answered with a worried tone.

“How?” Asuto raised an eyebrow.

_“Everyone’s divided into three sides. I can guess you already figured out what those three means.”_

“Oh…”

_“I, Endou-san, Gouenji-san, Haizaki-san, Nosaka-san, Nishikage-san, Kiyama-san, and Hiura-san are the ones who believe in you. Aphrodi-san, Atsuya-san, and Goujin-san are neutral. So, is the new member, Umihara-san. While the rest are against you, including the other new member, Kozoumaru-san.”_

“Well, I can’t say that I did not expect some of them. I guess that Kozoumaru just changed…” He made his tone sharper as he thought of that certain player, “For the worse.”

Asuto felt the weight on his shoulders becoming unbearable due to the certain fact of what Bernard Girikanan has said to his face. “Ne Ichihoshi-kun, I was wondering…” Taking a deep breath, he emphasized every word that he let out of his lips...

“ **What would think if I joined Perfect Spark?** ”

_“How did you think of the Asuto-kun? Don’t be so brash”_ , Ichihoshi answered, getting more worried by the minute.

“I mean, I was offered of a place in the team if I migrate here in Russia”, the teen hesitantly answered.

_“I don’t know about that. But what about Orion, I still can’t trust their statement”_ , the blunet replied.

“But I’m feeling kinda weird lately. I just can’t find home in Japan anymore”, he shifted his body to look at the ceiling, as he made his eyes soft because of the feeling.

_“Asuto-kun… It’s okay, just like what a person once told me, following your heart is all that matters”_ , Hikaru assured.

Asuto tries to change the mood as he said, “Hey, are you free today? Maybe we can discuss this in the you-know-where.”

 _“There?! Are you sure I won't be caught?”_ An enthusiastic tone is heard on the other line.

“Sure. They already and it's because I can’t pretty much go out today”, Asuto forced a smile.

_“You’re lucky we don’t have practice today”_ , Hikaru commented as he chuckled.

“Thank you, thank you! It is labelled 108 so you wouldn’t have much problems. I’ll see you in thirty minutes then”, he turned off his phone’s screen.

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

  
The said time passed with Asuto watching a television program about dogs. He heard a knock on the wooden door, excitedly getting up to his feet. He opened the door, revealing a blue-haired boy with a curious look. Hikaru greeted the teen inside, “Asuto, good morning,”

“Ichihoshi, please come in”, the black-haired teen greeted, as the blunet then walked in.

“Did anyone see you come in here?” Asuto asked Hikaru sits down the sofa.

“Only a few people who knew me but, they didn’t mind”, Hikaru shrugged.

Grabbing a box, Asuto then sat down beside him. Opening it, the box was filled with ponchiks, half of it already gone, he then offers, “Well then… here’s a ponchik.”

Hikaru took this delicacy and said, “Thanks”. Biting on this pastry, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just worried”, Asuto looked down, speaking them with a weak voice.

“About the migration, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, what happens if I leave Japan. Would others be mad at me for abandoning them?”

“Others are already mad at you… But if you can explain to them that you’re not working for Orion and you’re alive, they could-”

“But how? I’m currently in their enemy’s territory, in the safety of those they said they will shut down. I don’t think others can’t trust me anymore because of being in the Protection Program that is being implemented by Orion”, Asuto hesitantly continued, his voiced almost slient as a whisper, “They won’t see me as the same person before running away.”

“Hey, calm yourself Asuto-kun. There are others there who still believe in you, remember?”

“I know. But, I’m scared to face them now.”

“Endou-san, Haizaki-san, Nosaka-san, and others who are worried about you. Especially Hiura-san!”

Hikaru said, taking another bite. He then muttered, “Some of them believed you didn’t survive that night from the winter storm. Please, give them the sign that you’re alright.”

Asuto flinched from the revelation, a sinking weight within his chest. “How about those who now hate me?”

Hikaru cupped his chin, saying, “I have a plan, but I’m not sure if it’ll work.”

Overthinking, “And the offer of having me in Perfect Spark? It makes me look like a traitor to my own country, I can’t confront them like this. I just…”

“ _Breathe_ Asuto-kun.”

“I just don’t know the situation I’ve gotten into.”

“You know, I was like this when Orion Foundation took me in.” Hikaru said, making Asuto flinch on his spot. “I understand the situation you’re in right now.”

“You do?” His green eyes looked at blue, the air of tension filled the room as Ichihoshi started telling Asuto about his time at Orion.

“Yeah, but that time, I was so naïve to the world around me. I didn’t handle death well that time. But, Shinjou-san kept me company. He was my father figure during my stay here. He watched over me safe and do what’s best for me.”

“Sometimes, Orion isn’t what people of one side sees, sometimes, it’s the other way. It is up to you where you will side. After all, it is your decision, not mine. Think about what’s best for you.”

“Hey Ichihoshi, thank you…” His heart felt lighter upon hearing the blunet’s words. A weak smile processed the information, receiving a comforting pat on the back, Hikaru smiled back, telling, “That’s what friends are for.”

Suddenly, sparks of ideas lit up in Asuto’s eyes, “I’m just wondering how to meet up with Endou-san and the others. And then, an idea just hit me.”

_**“I just hope you know how to play along.”** _

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

  
After another morning of failing, trying to piece back the teamwork of Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru slumped down in his personal bedroom in the Kazani Sports Centre, but noticed a folded piece of yellow paper beside on his bed stand, ‘A letter…’ he thought.

“I am still here. Find me…”

Reading out the words, Endou thought of a certain midfielder whom he misses, he muttered out his name, “Asuto?!”

“Don’t tell anyone not involved. Try to find the others by telling the code word, they will know. From, “Today””, Endou almost ran out of the room, but quickly composed himself as he was approached by Gouenji.

“Hey Endou, did you know about a blizzard coming?”, he asked, where Endou gave a jaw drop. The flame striker then replied, “So you know about that paper as well…”

“Yeah, we’ll try to find others. Make sure that those not involved will not get in. They’ll tell everyone and get us in trouble.” Endou said, making Gouenji raise an eyebrow for once. “If they don’t know what’s up, just talk it off as a cool hissatsu. Fight ice with ice”, he continued, ending with a wink.

“I get it. We need to find everyone, and fast. We need to discuss what’s going on… This might be bad, Kiyama-san, Hiura-kun, and Haizaki received them as well.”, as they rushed to opposite directions. Endou encountered Ichihoshi as he asked the blunet at the hall, “Ne Ichihoshi, what do you of a hissatsu about a blizzard?”

“Ichihoshi quickly realized what he meant , as he answered, “So, I’m not the only one after all, Endou-san.”

The captain quickly asked, “You’re already on it?”  
“I tried finding the others too. Only Nishikage-san, and Nosaka-san knew. How about you?”, Ichihoshi replied.

The brunette answered, “Gouenji already asked some. Kiyama-san, Hiura-kun and Haizaki are involved.”

“Anyone else?”

“No.”

“We need to gather in your room and find out if this is true or not. Please tell the others to bring their letters.”

After finding everyone who got the same message. They all gathered in Endou’s room to discuss the letters they’ve received. After a minute of heavy silence, Gouenji started, “So… Everyone’s here. We are the only people who got the letter.”

_**I am still here. Find me. Don’t tell anyone not involved. Try to find others by telling the code word, they will know.** _ _**“Blizzard”** _

_**-Today** _

After discussing the messages received. They all agreed that the sender placed all the details - the place of meet-up, time, and date, at the botttom of the letter. All forming, “2:30 PM today, Zaryadye Park, Moscow at the Bridge.”

Kiyama asked, “How are we supposed to reach there when it’s too far?”

“I… I could contact someone”, Ichihoshi answered.

“Ichihoshi? That’s…” Nosaka commented as he was cutted by the blunet’s short explanation.

“I know someone who can give us free rides.”

Haizaki blurted, “ **WHAT?!** ”, as he received a couple of shushes from fellow members.

As Ichihoshi called someone, he greeted, “Um. Hello? Yes, it’s me! How are you?” After a few seconds, he then spoke again. “Well, I think you could use that promise now. My friends and I wanted to go to Moscow, do you think you could do that?”. Instantenously, he received a reply, “Really?! Thank you!”

He ended the call, announcing, “We can ride a plane.”

Nosaka inquired, “You have friends like that?”

After a bit of an embarassed chuckle, Ichihoshi answered, “Well… Someone owes me something.”

~~Escape the cold. Summon forth the grey storm. Ease the tension. Stay vigilant.~~

  
Arriving at the airport, they were a bit confused at the route they were going, but decided not to question. Upon reaching the airway, a tall man in a polo shirt with brunette hair with swirls, waved at Hikaru and the others as they arrived at the airport grounds, “Ah Ichihoshi-kun!”

“Good morning, Matsukaze-san. How’s your son here in Russia?”

The man grinned, “He’s really a zephyr alright. Really an energetic little boy. His doing his best to cheer on you all.” His grin turned into a small smile, sighing, “He really did want to play on a soccer team… but he’s doing his best on his therapy. He also missed the tropical sunrise. He probably might never get used to this Russian cold.”

He then lead the teenagers to what it seems the biggest airplane in the airport, “Say let’s go in. Come on kids, up we go.”

Endou tilted his head as he asked, “Eh, are you sure it’s the right one?”

Ichihoshi looked a bit embarassed as he chimed in, “Well I forgot to mention.” The blunet avoided looking at his teammates, commenting, “He kind of owns the airline we’re riding on?”

“Damn it Ichihoshi!” Haizaki said, a blush slightly tinting his cheeks pink, “You should’ve said this earlier.”

Lightly smiling, Ichihoshi commented on Haizaki’s remark, “Well, everything for Asuto-kun, right?”, as they finally go to Moscow to see their long lost friend.

As the plane soars into the sky, a purple eyed defender looks out the window, clenching on a green piece of paper, smiling.

  
_‘So, it has begun, right Akira-kun? Just like you’ve promised to us.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important announcement to everyone! I'm not letting this story go! After failed attempts on Wattpad by my elementary self over those years ago, (if you know Matsukaze Tenma's PH Adven. that's me.) I'm determined to write this story!
> 
> Also, I will upload this story at ff . net and Wattpad on mid-April!
> 
> See you guys next time and I wanted to celebrate our town's fiesta for a bit before writing again!


End file.
